The present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring high voltages in cables and more particularly to an apparatus for monitoring the current flow through a cable produced by lightning strikes.
In the past there have been various instruments for monitoring and measuring the waveform produced by lightning, however, these devices have encountered problems in that frequently they were adversely affected by transient voltages and spurious signals. Such would, in turn, produce false data and possibly damage or interfere with the monitoring operation and equipment.
Another problem with devices heretofore known is that they were limited as to the amount of data that could be stored therein. Such was due to the fact that normally when the device was turned on, all of the equipment such as storage equipment, printers and tape recorders operated continuously during the monitoring operation. This required large storage equipment and facilities, as well as a large amount of electronic memory, paper and recording medium for the small amount of actual information stored.